Friendship's Bond
by cornfllower
Summary: I, Lizzie, used to be an ordinary girl. That is, until I found a demon and entered the battle to decide the demon king. Follow my story as I meet new friends along the way and battle enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Zatch Bell!

Friendship's Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell! just myself.

Last week had been a very weird week for me. School, which to me was not weird in any way, was just a normal school week. I hung out with my best friend, who was still giddy as ever and who loved to hug me at the moment she saw me. Even the teachers were normal as they could possibly get. You'd think life wouldn't change for a girl like me. Well, it did.

Oops, silly me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lizzie. I am now 18 years of age, with black hair and brown eyes. I usually wear my hair in a high ponytail or straight down, and the bangs cover almost my eyes, but thankfully, I could still see out of them. My personality is I've got spunk, my BFF and I have this sort of special bond that connects us both, and I love to hang out with her whenever I can.

My best friend's name is Christina. She is only 16 years of age, with her birthday being March 13th. She has brown skin with brown hair and brown eyes; she is shy and sometimes gets fretful and nervous when it comes to things she feels like she can do, but doesn't have the trust and confidence. We're going to work on that a little bit more.

Now, back to how weird the last week had gotten for me.

_I was just walking home when all of a sudden, I notice this man with black hair and was wearing a coat above his shirt and pants, was holding a green book in his hands. It kind of made me confused and I began to wonder: who on Earth would carry a green book right in the middle of the street where cars, buses, and even crazy people roam the streets, some with a crazed intent to kill? _

"_Hey, you!" I screamed, running towards the guy, trying to bring some sense into his mind about the situation he was in. "You need to get out of the way before you get hurt!" Yet, as I continued to run and call out to him, he still hadn't responded to my call. Was this guy deaf or was he playing jokes? _

"_Did you not hear me before?" I said to him once again. "I said move, before-!" He placed a hand up to stop me from talking. _

"_I heard you the first time. I'm sorry, but I can't move just yet. I need to find the owner of this green book." he said gesturing to the book he held in his possession. I glanced at it curiously. What was the deal with this book anyway? It wasn't like any other book. It had a strange writing on the front and a bunch of circles with little diagonal zigzags connecting them together. _

"_Let me see that," I said as he simply handed me the book and I was surprised as it began to glow in my hands, and apparently, so was the man. I opened the pages of the book, and you thought I was freaked about before? Well, you haven't seen freaked out yet. _

"_W-What is this writing?" I murmured to myself more than the man. The writing was very weird inscriptions and green letters that seemed very clear to me for some reason. _

"_L…Luion…" I questioned. The man looked solemn when I saw him once again. His eyes held the notion that I was the person he needed…to do some type of purpose. What purpose was it, though?_

"_It means you're my partner," he said and then he began to explain about the battle where every 1,000 years, one hundred demon children come to Earth to decide who is the king of their world; the man introduced himself as Marcus and said I was his partner. _

My entire life changed that day, as we battled other demons and learned a few new spells on the way. So far, we had about five spells and we each learned what each one did as we trained in different places where no people were involved whatsoever, in fear of them being hurt.

Tomorrow starts a brand new month: October. This means that a new growth will begin to take place now that I know that I'm a part of this battle that is to come as I meet other demons, making some new friends along the way.

**That's all, folks! I would appreciate reviews, but no FLAMES! They're mean! Oh, and how often should I update? Every Sunday? Every day? Please let me know also in your reviews! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Zatch Bell!

I don't own Zatch Bell, just myself.

Sorry for it not having been written sooner. I'll make it up to you guys.

Today is Friday, Dec. 28, 2012. January will begin in four days and I can't wait. I just recently talked to one of my BFFs, who says she has her first cell phone, and she said it was a Pantech Swift. I congratulated her on it, but also told her to be careful and not to bring it near any liquids, especially water, as it could damage it.

Now, let me explain why I said 'one of my BFFs'. I recently, before the holiday break, met a girl named Amanda. She had black hair and black clothing, so I'm guessing she was a Goth. She explained that even though some people referred to Goths as people with no feelings, some Goths feel to express them in a different way. I told her I completely understood and I wasn't going to judge her.

Marcus and I have been doing well in the demon department as well. We learned three spells and won many battles against demons so far, and were steady going in our training and battling. Marcus may be a little serious at times, but I believed I mustered up a friend out of him.

"Lizzie!" I hear my mother's voice suddenly call. "Your friend Amanda is here!" Amanda? What on earth could she possibly want?

"Send her up, Mom!" I answered, and a few minutes later, I hear feet coming to the door and then hearing the door open to see Amanda with a nervous and anxious look on her face and she was holding something in her hand.

"Amanda, what is it?" I asked, getting up and consolingly walking up towards her, my hands extending outward to comfort her. "What's wrong?"

"We need to sit down and talk," she responded. I didn't like where this topic was going, so I nodded a little shakily and soon sat down.

"I have no idea on how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out." Amanda responded. "I have a demon just like you!"

My eyes went blank just as my skin went pale. Did Amanda say what I thought I just heard her say? She has…a demon…? But why didn't she tell me sooner? She knows I trust her enough so she could tell me anything!

"I didn't know how you would react, so I just kept it secret! I know you must hate me now that you know! We have to battle each other! It's part of the rules!"

"Amanda, we don't have to fight, not right now!" I told her, placing my hands on her shoulders with tears streaming down my face. "We can be friends, you and your demon, and me and my demon! It doesn't matter that we're enemies in reality! I just want to be friends!"

It took a while for Amanda to register the words, before she began to tear up and fell into my arms and cried softly but with a happy smile on her face. I was glad that now she finally knew we could be friends and that we could trust each other.

Please review! NO FLAMES!


End file.
